Le fantasme de Harry Potter
by M.Dray
Summary: [Drarry][OS]De l'avis de Drago, certaines choses concernant certaines personnes ne devraient jamais être sues. Jamais. Au risque de détraquer tout l'ordre établi et éventuellement entrainer la destruction totale de l'univers. Où au moins de son univers, ce qui est déjà énorme.


Hello !

**Pour Commencer :** Je décline toutes responsabilité pour ce texte. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi je l'ai écrit. Je me suis réveillé à 5 heure du matin, 5 heures ! Et ce foutu truc tournait et me faisait rire et juste, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser débuter votre semaine sans une bonne tranche de craquage comme il m'arrive régulièrement d'en avoir.

**Sorry, Not Sorry :** Je m'excuse par avance, vraiment, de cette folie qui ne quitte jamais vraiment ma tête. N'oubliez pas que c'est un **pétage de câble**.

.

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LE FANTASME DE HARRY POTTER**

De l'avis de Drago, certaines choses concernant certaines personnes ne devraient jamais être sues. Jamais. Au risque de détraquer tout l'ordre établi et d'éventuellement entrainer la destruction totale de l'univers. Il est un tantinet extrémiste. Juste sur les bords. Mais, il est d'accord avec lui-même ce qui rend le tout très cohérent. À son sens. Personne ne prétend qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même dans ce genre de situation. Dans toute autre situation non plus, mais là n'est pas la question.

Non, tout ne doit pas être su. Mais le hasard, ce malencontreux connard de hasard, est possiblement en rendez-vous coquin avec l'ironie du sort, parce que Drago est coincé dans une foutue situation qui empire de secondes en seconde.

Tout est parti d'une blague. C'est toujours comme ça.

Il voulait simplement emmerder les Gryffondors après leur entrainement. Il s'est donc naturellement faufilé dans le vestiaire en vue de voler leurs vêtements ou n'importe quoi susceptible de les mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas sans reste. Il a toujours beaucoup d'idées quand la perspective de se foutre da la gueule de ses rivales est l'ultime récompense. Un peu d'humiliation, rien de mieux pour pimenter une fin de journée morne et terriblement ennuyeuse.

Seulement, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il a mal évalué son coup. Il avait tout plein d'idées en rentrant dans le vestiaire, mais rien d'original. Il a donc réfléchi à quelque chose d'original. Grave erreur. Les idées de ce type demandent réflexion, qui dit réflexion dit plus de temps, qui dit plus de temps dit timing serré. Qui dit timing serré dit risque de se faire coincer.

Il s'est fait coincer.

Non, pas dans le sens où l'équipe des lionceaux atrophiés l'a trouvé et décidé d'en faire un exemple, dans le sens où il se retrouve caché dans un coin comme un crétin, entre un mur et un fichu pan de rideau. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire ? Bien sûr que si ! Depuis cinq minutes il est là, droit comme un piquet en essayant d'être invisible, alors que ces abrutis consanguins parlent de leurs fantasmes. De. Leurs. Fantasmes.

Pas vraiment, plutôt leurs parties préférées chez les filles, ce qui est une forme de fantasme.

Le hasard est en train de se faire démonter par l'ironie dans un sens pas très déontologique, le tout dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, aux vues et aux sus de lui seul. Maudit soit-il.

Depuis cinq minutes, il commence donc à savoir beaucoup trop de choses pour son propre bien. Fred, ou George, l'un des jumeaux, aime les seins, pas très inédit en soi, à part qu'il a le souci du détail et que Drago est certain que la poitrine qu'il décrit est clairement celle de sa capitaine, Angélina. De la teinte de peau jusqu'au bout du téton. Drago ne les a jamais vus, pourtant il en donnerait une mèche de cheveux à couper. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire sur la confiance qu'il porte à sa déduction. Il aime vraiment ses cheveux, merde.

George ou Fred a une tendance fétichiste sur les pieds. Au moins, c'est novateur, plus que sa propre idée de venir après leur entrainement pour essayer de trouver une idée originale. Mais bref, inutile de ressasser, c'est mauvais pour le cœur. Il les aime petits et courbés et Malefoy essaie vraiment d'imaginer. Rien de très excitant, mais pourquoi pas.

Ron est incapable de choisir. Rien d'étonnant, ce gars est une vraie girouette. Il aime tout. Donc il décrit tout avec des bruits rêveurs qui vont faire cauchemarder Drago pendant des jours.

— Et leurs genoux ? gémit-il presque alors que ses frères ricanent. Vous avez vu les genoux ? C'est menu, mignon, doux… arrondi… j'adore les genoux…

Drago grimace. Ce crétin n'a jamais vu les genoux de Jenna Miler. Cette fille n'a pas de beaux genoux. Il est même certain que des gars ont de plus beaux genoux qu'elle, c'est dire.

— Les mains aussi. Elles ont des mains tellement fines et belles… Avec leur petit nez… j'aime les nez, continue Weasley tout en se changeant.

Drago trouve certains nez craquants aussi, il suppose.

— Non, pas toutes, raille un des jumeaux. Laurine a un nez de boxer que je n'imagine absolument pas dans mon boxer, crois-moi.

Des rires répondent à sa remarque alors qu'un bruit un peu dégoûté échappe au cadet de leur fratrie de timbrés.

— Leurs poignets ! insiste Ron et l'approbation des gars fait tiquer Drago.

Pas qu'il se demande jusqu'à quel point un poignet est sexy, soyons clair, juste, Potter est là, il a entendu son rire plus tôt, mais il reste incroyablement silencieux. Hum, bonne chose, peut-être que Drago, dans sa malchance des plus lamentables, aura de quoi humilier le saint des saints. Ça ne serait pas bien étonnant que le gars soit un énorme prude incapable de voir les nanas comme quelque chose de comestible. Trop de respect tut le respect.

— Leur cul, leur putain de cul ! renchérit Ron d'un ton frôlant bien trop le désir.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'emporte de trop…

— Mais merde, Harry ! Aller quoi ! peste la belette.

Drago comprend enfin pourquoi cet abruti de rouquin se pâme sur l'anatomie féminine depuis six heures. C'est juste pour faire réagir son ami. En temps normal, Drago aurait lâché un ricanement, mais il est en mauvaise posture. Et en y réfléchissant, il n'a absolument pas besoin ni envie de savoir ce qui plait à Potter. Vraiment. Cette perspective a même tendance à l'horrifier. Il préfèrerait apprendre qu'il est prude ou au moins continuer à croire qu'il est trop saint pour une foutue paire de seins.

— Chez les nanas, le dessus de la hanche, mais côté ventre, lâche Potter du bout des lèvres alors que le silence semble s'être fait uniquement pour accueillir sa confidence.

C'est… inattendu et plutôt chaud en fait. C'est érotique, bien plus que des pieds ou même qu'un poignet ou une paire de nibards. Imaginer une nana arcboutée, la culotte en bas des hanches et cette petite partie exposée à la vue, aux lèvres, aux caresses. Ce coin soyeux juste avant l'aine, des mains maintenant fermement une taille courbée par le plaisir. Mince, Potter est un être pourvu de fantasmes artistiques. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

— Quoi ? demande Ron, et Drago l'imagine en train de boguer.

Personne ne rit plus.

— He bien, cet endroit-là, insiste le Sauveur en joignant certainement l'image au propos.

— Chez les filles ? souffle son crétin de meilleur ami. Et, heu… du coup… ça veut dire… heu… chez les mecs ?

L'ambiance est si étrange que Drago a le sentiment d'en être lui-même victime. C'est vrai que Potter a précisé chez les filles. S'il l'a précisé, c'est qu'il y a d'autres possibilités. Le cerveau de Drago a un sérieux problème avec cette éventualité, comme s'il refusait d'aller dans cette direction.

Il aimerait dire qu'il jubile de ce « peut-être » scoop dont il s'apprête à être le témoin involontaire, mais quelque chose s'est figé en lui. Un truc comme son cœur ou son cerveau. Quelque part dans ce coin-là. Il n'en sait rien. Weasmoche n'est pas la seule personne à pouvoir boguer. Quoi ? Certaines choses demandent de la préparation, il n'était pas prêt, OK ?

— L'intérieur de la cuisse, répond Potter dans le silence.

— L'intérieur de la cuisse, répète intelligemment Ron sur un ton maladif.

— Ouais, je trouve cet endroit particulièrement sexy chez un gars. Je rêve de l'embrasser. C'est clairement un fantasme.

Et juste, il pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'être gêné par sa confidence, non ? Qui lâche un truc pareil sans s'appesantir de la chape tombée sur son petit public ? N'a-t-il donc aucun respect pour les âmes sensibles à ce genre de révélations un peu trop révélatrices ?

— Mais…, essaie Ron, perdu. Ce n'est pas un fantasme, c'est trop… doux.

— Grave, admet Fred ou George que nous appellerons Frorge. C'est juste une image, mais le fantasme c'est le moment où tu lui sautes dessus pour lui bouffer la… tu vois… ou les couilles.

— Je plussoie, accepte Geored. Ou quand tu te le tapes sous la douche…

Drago est vraiment dépité par cette bande d'abrutis. Personne ne relève son fantasme, mais ils parlent tous de sa réserve, vraiment ? Et quoi ? Il veut juste embrasser l'intérieur d'une cuisse masculine, chouette alors ? Harry Potter est de tous les bords, il déborde, mais non, parlons de la douceur affective de son imagination plutôt que des poils _masculins_ qui la recouvre !

— Pourquoi embrasser l'intérieur d'une cuisse ne serait pas un fantasme ? râle Potter dans un rire trop feutré. Si c'est ça qui me plait.

— Par Merlin, peste Ron dans un geignement pitoyable. Je viens d'imaginer ce que tu voyais en faisant ça…

Pourquoi ce crétin a dit ça ? Maintenant, Drago imagine, avec des détails dont il n'a pas besoin. Il est complètement perdu. Il secoue la tête et rage silencieusement. Il vient d'imaginer Harry Potter embrasser l'intérieur d'une cuisse. Et il ne sait pas ce que Harry Potter verrait en le faisant, parce qu'il n'est clairement pas le Saint-Sauveur dans cette vision parasite. Il écarquille les yeux.

Non d'une baguette en bois bandé.

Les rires fusent de partout, mais Drago n'entend plus rien en dehors de son cœur assourdissant. Il faut qu'il s'échappe d'ici, que eux partent d'abord sonne plus juste. Il réfléchit rapidement, autant que lui permettent ses derniers neurones encore actifs. Il opte donc pour un manque total de subtilité et jette un sort à l'une des tringles à rideaux qui s'écroule et surprend gentiment tout ce beau monde.

Ça a l'effet escompté et ces benêts se souviennent enfin qu'ils sont censés rentrer au château et pas dormir dans les vestiaires en bavant sur des morceaux de cuisses pâles. Ou bronzées. Ou peu importe, des cuisses de gars.

Quand il revient à sa salle commune ce soir-là, Drago sait que quelque chose en lui a changé de façon irréversible. Il ne sera plus jamais le même. C'est le genre de savoir qui vous change un homme, un monde, une vision des choses, et qui vous offrent à tous les débordements.

— Ça va, Drago ? demande Blaise depuis le canapé en cuir qui fait face à la cheminée. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Les rires accueillent sa remarque. Personne n'a prétendu que les Serpentard avaient un humour très élaboré, surtout en parlant de fantômes alors que dans ce château, il y en a presque autant que d'élèves.

— Je me gausse, siffle-t-il à l'intention de son meilleur pote en le toisant avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

— Tu vas déjà te coucher ? ose Pansy, perplexe et réellement inquiète. Tu as mangé ?

— On se voit demain, peste-t-il en accrochant déjà la rampe pour grimper dans sa chambre.

— Ta blague a mal tourné ? s'enquit Theodore en froissant tout le visage de manière assez comique.

Dommage que Drago ait perdu son sens de l'humour pour la soirée. En temps normal il aurait ricané devant cette tronche ridicule. Mais pour l'heure, l'intérieur de sa jambe gauche le picote et il serre méchamment les dents. Maudits soient tous les hasards hasardeux et leur béguin puéril pour cette chaudasse d'ironie à la cuisse légère.

Après quoi, il y pense souvent, à ce fichu fantasme. Plus que souvent. Tout le temps. Ça prend tellement de place dans sa tête qu'il ne peut même plus regarder Potter sans l'imaginer en train d'embrasser l'intérieur d'une cuisse. C'est terrible, il est détraqué. Imaginer ses yeux verts perçants, sa touffe de cheveux noirs, pendant qu'il en lécherait la surface. Par Salazar, c'est si intime…

Pourquoi faut-il que Potter ait ce genre de visions charnelles ? Il ne pouvait pas être un de ces gros lourdauds libidineux désireux de se taper un gars contre un carrelage de douche ? Ou, peu importe, un fantasme épuré, éculé, ennuyeux, comme baiser le visage de quelqu'un a genou devant lui ? Ça, c'est du fantasme que Drago peut gérer. C'est du mauvais porno. Idéal pour une branlette rapide, efficace et un sommeil de plomb.

Mais non, Saint-Potter joue dans la cour des grands. Il lui faut des choses langoureuses, des détails, des frissons sur des morceaux de peau, de la saveur, des gémissements. Drago est en train de devenir dingue. C'est ça, il est fou.

Par la barbe de Dumbledore, il passe son temps à fantasmer sur le fantasme de son ennemi. C'est si lamentable qu'il a envie de se jeter un sort de pétrification à lui-même dans l'espoir de figer sa cervelle pour l'empêcher d'améliorer chaque heure de chaque jour sa vision inappropriée du désir de Potter. Avec Potter. Pour Potter.

OK, il déraille.

Chaque fois qu'il tombe dans les yeux perplexes de ce crétin, il l'imagine entre ses putains de jambes, la bouche collée à sa cuisse, la langue en goutant la pâleur, et lui regardant du dessus ses pupilles dilatées d'envie. Il sent ses lèvres sur lui, à un endroit précis, c'est déroutant, essoufflant, agréablement détestable. Merde, Potter est son pire fantasme. Il n'a jamais autant bandé de sa triste vie, et pour une image aussi soft qui plus est.

Pathétique.

Drago sait qu'il a choppé des tics depuis ce fameux soir de confidences dont il n'aurait jamais dû être la malheureuse victime. Connard de hasard. Voilà qu'il est devenu incapable de passer plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce que Potter sans se passer la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de rattraper une contenance inexistante.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, il se mordille la lèvre aussi, pour se punir, certainement, d'avoir les pensées qui s'évadent dans des coins beaucoup trop dénudés, et chauds, et humides, et terriblement étouffants dans le bon sens, si tant est qu'il y ait une bonne façon de s'étouffer. Et il se passe la paume sur le visage depuis quelques jours, parce qu'il espère ainsi virer ses idées à coups de griffes. Sa peur de la douleur fait qu'il ne se griffe pas, mais l'envie est là, elle frôle la surface, elle le fait grogner.

Ça fait beaucoup de tics involontaires chopés en seulement quelques semaines. S'il continue sur cette lancée, il sera interné à Saint-Mangouste avant de savoir si Harry compte embrasser l'intérieur d'une cuisse de gars avec une barbe de trois jours ou juste après s'être rasé. C'est bien sa veine. Il aime la barbe légère.

— Tu es écarlate, murmure Pansy alors qu'ils sont dans la grande salle.

Il le sait, merci bien. Pourquoi lui précise-t-elle ? Elle aime tellement cette couleur qu'elle veut la voir rester gravée sur sa tronche pour toujours ? Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de dire à quelqu'un quand il est en train de rougir. C'est un genre de blasphème. Elle mériterait un sort pour ça. Un sort funeste. Elle le lit dans ses yeux et a la décence de se détourner pour replonger dans son assiette.

— Comment fait-on pour se débarrasser d'un fantasme ? demande-t-il tout à trac en désespoir de cause.

Sa propre question le prend tellement au dépourvu qu'il regarde autour de lui pour voir qui l'a posée. Ses potes sont bouche bée. Lui aussi.

— Heu…, essaie Blaise, parce qu'il a la capacité de réfléchir dès que ça parle de sexe. Faut le vivre.

— Quoi ? demandent Drago, Pansy et Theo d'une même voix.

— Bah ouais, si tu le vis, il disparaît et tu en changes. Tu as plus besoin de le fantasmer puisque tu sais ce que c'est et juste… Bah, c'est rarement aussi bien dans la réalité de toute façon.

Et il reprend son repas comme si cette conversation à l'heure de midi, dans la grande salle rappelons-le, était tout à fait normale. Bien que Drago préfère mille fois cette réaction à une flopée de rires hystériques. Personne ne rit, étrangement, tout le monde pense à ce qu'il vient de dire.

— Mais certains fantasmes ne peuvent pas être réalisés, lâche Pansy en fronçant ses petits sourcils. Ils sont là pour, pour heu… émoustiller. Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il ne faut pas le réaliser. Changes-en simplement.

Ce repas se transforme en thérapie de sexe à cause de Drago. Il en est estomaqué. Tellement qu'il cesse de manger pour les écouter parler de vie sexuelle comme si la pudeur était une chose surfaite dont ne s'encombraient que les sorciers du troisième âge. Et tout ça par sa faute, parce que sa bouche a posé cette question sans passer par la douane de son cerveau. Potter aura sa peau sans lever sa baguette. Ou si, en levant sa baguette justement… Stop !

— Mais je n'arrive _pas_ à en changer, précise-t-il en appuyant bien sur la négation.

— Blaise n'a pas tort, intervient Theodore. Si tu le vis, tu passeras sans doute à autre chose.

— Mais si comme Pansy, je pense que certains fantasmes ne _peuvent pas_ être réalisés ?

Il grogne quasiment cette question tant il est agacé par leur flegme et leur appétit. Comment font-ils même pour continuer à s'empiffrer alors qu'ils parlent de cul et que certains élèves les écoutent forcément.

— Clairement, murmure cette dernière et Drago grimace parce qu'il a peur d'imaginer ses rêves sexuels.

— C'est quoi ? demande Blaise en enfournant une bouchée de patates.

— Je ne te le dirais pas, râle Drago en le fusillant des yeux avant de passer ses deux mains dans les cheveux.

Fichus tics qui se multiplient à vue d'œil.

— Ho allez, on a tous des fantasmes un peu chelous, murmure Blaise à leur attention. Je veux dire, on est des ados de seize ans. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Même le viol est un fantasme à notre âge, les gens.

— Tu rêves de te faire violer ? demande Pansy dans un souffle en écarquillant les yeux de manière comique.

Ils sont tous penchés les uns sur les autres maintenant, dans un conciliabule absurde.

— Plutôt de violer quelqu'un, Sissy, mais l'idée c'est que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste, je ne voudrais pas faire du mal à quelqu'un, vous comprenez, la forcer ni rien. C'est de la masturbation cérébrale. La nana qui dit non alors qu'elle pense oui me suffirait carrément.

— Mais merde, Blaise, crache Drago dans un genre de chuintement exaspéré qui se veut discret. Comment peux-tu en parler sans même rougir ? Et ne me dis pas que ta peau te donne l'avantage, tu n'as simplement aucune foutue pudeur !

Pansy est écarlate, Theo est blanc et lui certainement violet. À eux quatre, ils font une jolie palette de couleurs.

— Mais arrêtez ! En faire un tabou, c'est ça qui rend tout malsain. En parler permet de relativiser et de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas du vice, juste de l'imaginaire.

— Tu es…, commence Theodore, ébahi. Tu es plutôt convaincant, ce qui est étrange. À croire que parler de sexe te rend intelligent.

Drago délaisse un rire d'abord faible, puis se surprend à partir dans un fou rire lamentable qu'il peine à cacher derrière ses mains. Ils vont comprendre qu'il a pété une durite. Il doit avoir l'air hystérique à se planquer en essayant de mourir de bonne humeur, avec les larmes et tout le reste.

Sa journée est catastrophique. Une rumeur s'est propagée et même s'il elle n'est pas exacte, comme toute rumeur qui se respecte, elle est drôlement proche de la vérité. Dans les couloirs se dit que certains Serpentard ont parié qu'ils réaliseraient leurs fantasmes avant la fin de l'année. Peut-être parce qu'avant de quitter la table, ce crétin de Blaise a trinqué avec son jus de citrouille en lâchant haut et fort « À nos fantasmes ! », avant de réaliser sa bourde. Les trois autres étaient rouges et lui toujours noir et toujours totalement nonchalant.

— Hey, salut, Drago, minaude une nana en passant à côté de lui avant de marcher à reculons en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Même pas en cauchemar, maugrée-t-il sans se démonter devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

— N'empêche, renchérit Blaise parce que c'est un bâtard sans nom. Tu as l'embarras du choix, Drago. Toutes ces nanas se plieraient à tes quatre volontés d'un claquement de doigts.

Ils sont devant les cachots pour leur cours de potion.

— Clair, souffle Theo, apparemment beaucoup moins enjoué par cette perspective.

— Tu as déjà, tu sais… fait des trucs ?

— Blaise, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire là, c'est t'en foutre une.

— Allez quoi, dis…

— Pourquoi, tu t'es déjà fait la moitié de cette école et tu veux comparer vos tableaux de chasse ? demande Pansy en le toisant avec morgue.

— Bien sûr que non, je suis puceau, s'insurge discrètement celui-ci en la dévisageant comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— Ha…

— Alors comment sais-tu tout ce truc sur les fantasmes ? demande Theodore, soudain très soulagé par son aveu.

— Les fantasmes ne sont pas forcément, tu sais, trop… sexuels.

— Je suis puceau aussi, lâche Drago, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ça bouche est une telle traitresse aujourd'hui ! Quelqu'un lui a fait avaler du véritaserum ou quoi ? Sa rougeur est devenue si habituelle qu'il la sent à peine grimper jusqu'à ses cheveux. Le silence est total. Il a peut-être envie de mourir ou d'être frappé par l'avada kadavra d'une personne compatissante. Ce qui reviendrait à mourir.

— Moi aussi, lâche Pansy le plus naturellement du monde et il l'embrasserait bien pour ça.

Seulement pour ça, du reste, il préférerait qu'elle réalise ses fantasmes avec Blaise.

— Heureusement qu'on est encore puceaux, leur dit Theodore comme s'ils étaient complètement cons. On a seize ans !

Les chuchotements reprennent. Ce sont plutôt des marmonnements, mais Drago décide de faire comme si parler de l'état de leur sexualité avant un cours de Rogue ne sonnait pas bizarre.

— Je ne veux pas réaliser mon fantasme avec n'importe qui, avoue Drago en réussissant à être super discret.

Il le sait parce que ceux qui les entourent transpirent de frustration de ne pas avoir entendu sa phrase. On se réjouit avec ce qu'on peut.

— Et tu veux le réaliser avec qui ? chuchote un gars derrière lui et Drago sursaute tellement qu'il risque de mettre un coup de tête à cet abruti.

Il se retourne et tombe dans les yeux Dean Thomas. Il est totalement pris au dépourvu et se contente de le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus absurde vivant sur cette planète. Des couilles lui ont poussé à ce crétin de Gryffondor qu'il se permette de l'accoster comme s'ils se connaissaient ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu proposes de te prêter à l'exercice, gros débile ? persiffle-t-il en provoquant une vague de rires gênés.

Il se détourne, exaspéré, et se retrouve totalement pris dans un tourbillon de vert intense. Il cesse aussitôt de respirer devant Potter et la franchise de ses yeux émeraude. Il s'imagine pour la millième fois allongé sur le dos, genou plié et Potter embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse pâle avec ce regard-là, ce fichu regard. Il déglutit en sentant cette piqure légère sur sa peau, à cet endroit inexploré, alors qu'il remarque que Saint-Sauveur n'est pas rasé.

La porte des cachots s'ouvre et Potter, sourcils froncés se détourne de lui, manquant de se prendre le chambranle. Un peu perturbé quand même Pote-Potter.

Certains disent que le temps guérit tout, c'est faux. Parce que du temps, il s'en passe. Presque trois semaines. Drago n'est absolument pas guéri. Son fantasme a pris de l'ampleur. Tout du moins, le fantasme de Potter, parce qu'avant, ceux de Drago étaient moins artistiques. Ou si, mais un peu plus graphiques.

Peu importe, son fantasme est devenu terrible. Le haut de sa hanche s'est ajouté à l'équation. Puis son aine, le creux de son genou, son nombril, ses tétons, et pire que tout, sa bouche. Sa langue. Le Potter de ses rêves est très convaincant. Il y va par petites touches, il honore sa peau et Drago ne s'est jamais branlé aussi lentement de toute sa vie. Jamais. Comme s'il cherchait à se torturer lui-même.

Drago n'est pas entièrement responsable de cet état de fait. Le fameux jour du cachot a déclenché des réactions en chaine. Le Saint-Sauveur le regarde. Tout le temps. Pas comme avant, pas avec suspicion, non, avec intérêt. Un intérêt suffisant pour faire vibrer quelque chose de si foutrement bon en Drago qu'il est devenu un expert pour animer ses rêves érotiques.

— Alors, ce fantasme ? demande Blaise, comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines.

— Va te faire foutre, baragouine-t-il en rangeant ses affaires pour quitter le cours de botanique.

Ils sont les derniers parce que cette harpie de Chourave a décidé qu'ils devaient s'occuper du matériel.

— Je ne réaliserai pas ton fantasme si c'est ça, se moque son ami en provoquant le rire de Theo.

— Tu as choisi une nana digne de t'intéresser ?

Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de leur en fiche une, c'est peut-être le moment rêvé.

— Non, peste Drago en le fusillant des yeux. Justement, ce n'est pas une nana, bande de boulets !

— Vrai ? chuchote Theodore, soudain très intéressé. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas le réaliser ?

— Ce serait con de te priver, Drago, répond sérieusement Blaise. Je suis certain que des tas de gars feraient tes quatre caprices pour un seul de tes baisers.

— C'est un aveu ? raille-t-il, tellement immunisé contre la honte qu'il n'arrive même plus à rougir.

— Allez, dis !

La pression est une chose, on la sent monter, monter, monter. On s'y habitue, en quelque sorte. C'est un sentiment qui finit par être si omniprésent qu'on se tasse sur nous même pour lui laisser de la place. Encore, et encore, et encore. La dépression, elle, frappe un peu au hasard. On était sous pression, inconscient de nos propres limites et juste, ça craque.

— Je veux qu'un gars mal rasé embrasse l'intérieur de ma cuisse, juste là ! lâche-t-il avec force en montrant l'endroit vêtu. Je veux qu'il y mette sa putain de langue, qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, qu'il me goûte et qu'il aime ce qu'il fait !

Son éclat déchire le silence et il est essoufflé, humilié, blessé et tout plein de choses pas agréables du tout. Tout ça parce qu'il a un jour voulu faire un canular après un foutu entrainement de Quidditch à une équipe à la con et qu'il a entendu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

— C'est tout ? s'étonne Blaise du bout des lèvres. C'est très… merde, c'est cool et… mignon en fait.

— Si ce n'est que ça… je veux bien le faire, lâche Théodore dans un murmure qui semble résonner avec fracas autour d'eux.

Drago redresse vivement le visage et se retrouve à boguer complètement. Blaise aussi. Theo est rouge, mais reste droit et ne baisse pas les yeux. C'est ahurissant. À quel moment le monde a pété les plombs ? Ho, oui, ça lui revient… CE FICHU JOUR OU IL A VOULU FAIRE UNE BLAGUE PENDANT LE RENDEZ-VOUS SALACE DU HASARD AVEC CETTE SALOPE D'IRONIE DU SORT !

— Fermez vos gueules, bande de crétins ! s'emporte Drago, prit dans le tumulte de ses émotions incontrôlables. Ce n'est pas mignon, c'est obsédant ! je le veux partout sur mon corps, je veux que ce soit une putain de torture ! Je veux le supplier ! Je veux chaque soupir, chaque foutue inspiration, chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue, chaque gémissement ! Je veux qu'il me dévore jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus la moindre pensée cohérente ! Je veux oublier jusqu'à mon nom ! Tu crois pouvoir faire ça, Theo ?

Sa ferveur est telle que son ami inspire avant de déglutir et d'acquiescer, bien trop convaincu par la perspective de lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. Sauf qu'il n'a pas les yeux verts, aucune cicatrice ou lunettes ridicules. En somme, rien de ce qu'il ne veut réellement. Drago se prend la tête dans les mains avec l'envie soudaine de se l'arracher.

C'est un véritable fracas qui les sort tous trois de cet instant absurde. Derrière les étagères du matériel de jardinage, quelque chose vient de s'écrouler. Ou quelqu'un vient de tout faire tomber, au choix. Drago n'est plus à une envie de mourir près. Ils sont déconcertés, tellement qu'ils laissent largement assez de temps à l'élève de partir. Quand ils se décident enfin à sortir de leur pétrification naturelle, l'espèce de cagibi est vide et Drago imagine déjà les rumeurs.

S'il avait dû opter pour une mort rapide, il aurait choisi le poison. Mais exceptionnellement, il va en changer pour quelque chose de douloureux comme une chute de la tour d'astronomie ou du tapage de crâne sur pierres brutes. Avec de l'élan. Plusieurs fois d'affilés.

Aucune rumeur ne court les couloirs à son retour. Il attend des heures et des heures, mais rien. Même ses potes patientent silencieusement avec lui comme s'il allait recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur. Theo est clairement à deux doigts de la syncope. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas sans reste en cas de rumeur. Il est tellement pâle que Drago a pitié de son ami plus que de lui-même, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Il finit par le coincer dans les toilettes pour l'obliger à se calmer.

— Ce n'est rien, Theo, sérieux, arrête, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à voir ton teint verdâtre.

— Mais si ça s'ébruite ?

— Tout le monde en parlera jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau sujet plus intéressant gagne les faveurs de leurs langues de putes, propose-t-il avec un mépris évident.

— Ouais.

— Ouais, allez, file, j'ai envie de pisser et pas spécialement envie que ça jase.

Leurs rires dépités sont complices et Theo acquiesce avant de partir.

— Crétin, peste Drago pour lui-même en allant se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Il relève la tête et tombe dans le reflet de son fantasme sur patte. Merde. Il essaie ignorer ses battements de cœur, son souffle, à tel point qu'il ne respire plus, et se redresse en essayant d'avoir l'air cool. Un œil à son reflet lui apprend qu'il n'a pas l'air cool, mais sur le point de tomber dans les vapes.

— Un problème, Potter ? peste-t-il avec véhémence en s'essuyant vaguement le visage avec sa manche avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Potter avance si près que Drago est certain que s'il amorce un pas de plus, il se retrouvera assis dans le lavabo faute de mieux pour garder ses distances.

— Je veux le faire, murmure le Gryffondor sans le quitter des yeux.

— Qu-quoi ? s'inquiète Drago, trop près de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes pour espérer réfléchir correctement.

— Être partout sur ton corps, susurre-t-il en accolant leur torse, l'une de ses paumes glissant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à l'endroit exact d'un fichu baiser. Te torturer, que tu me supplies. Te dévorer jusqu'à te faire oublier ton nom, Malefoy.

C'était lui à la serre…

Drago en perd complètement son latin. Il bande déjà comme un malade. Sa respiration heurtée et irrégulière empire son soudain vertige. Potter remonte sur sa cuisse et le regarde avec une telle intensité qu'il s'entend tout juste reprendre pitoyablement son souffle. Il se tient au lavabo et se sent vibrer imperceptiblement. Il ne sait pas quand ni comment, mais un moment ils sont comme ça, celui d'après, la main de Potter défait son froc, le baisse et glisse entre ses cuisses, sur sa peau.

Drago ne s'en défend pas le moins du monde. Il est complètement ivre. Les yeux de Harry sont noirs de désir et il est certain d'être dans un état encore pire que le sien. Il ne se sent pas fermer les yeux, il s'entend tout juste soupirer gravement, fébrilement, alors qu'une langue court sous son oreille, aussitôt remplacée par des lèvres, puis par des dents. Cette escalade lui envoie tellement de désir dans le sang qu'il a l'impression de prendre un shoot.

C'est ça, c'est cette bouche, c'est cette douceur, cette putain de langueur. C'est Potter et Drago râle à ses morsures, s'extasie, s'accroche à la porcelaine pendant qu'une paume brûlante saisit ferment l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, il voit floue. Il a penché la tête pour laisser l'accès à Potter et à ses baisers humides, ses geignements appréciateurs, ses gestes lents et puissants.

Une main cherche à lui retirer ses boutons et Drago est incapable de l'aider. Il est paralysé par son plaisir, par cette folie qui le détraque totalement. Sentir les doigts de Potter presque arracher son vêtement le fait frémir de la tête au pied. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être si passif après seulement quelques baisers. Il s'entend gémir gravement au moment où Harry parvient à ouvrir les pans de sa chemise pour venir dévorer son cou, son épaule, tout en essayant de le dévêtir davantage.

— Supplie-moi, grogne Potter en l'empoignant avec force, léchant sa peau avec rogne. Supplie-moi, Malefoy…

Mais Drago ne sait plus rien faire d'autre que gémir, il va jouir. Harry saisit sa hanche si fermement qu'il peine à se retenir au lavabo. Et il descend, il embrasse ses tétons, les lèche, les mord, susurre des choses en le goutant. Merlin que c'est bon. Drago ne peut plus aligner une pensée cohérente. Ses yeux sont peut-être ouverts, il n'en sait rien. La seule chose qui importe est Potter, sa foutue bouche alanguie et cette main brûlante sur sa cuisse.

Puis il est entre ses lèvres et baise sa bouche avec sa langue. Drago saisit sa nuque, glisse dans ses cheveux, tire, agrippe, grogne et se perd complètement. Il le veut tellement qu'il ne sait même plus ce qu'il fait. Il veut plus. Tellement plus. Et cette main, si proche de son sexe et si loin en même temps. Il l'embrasse avec une forme d'acharnement complètement déplorable. Il donne des coups de hanches. Ça le dépasse. C'est mille fois mieux qu'un fantasme. Si puissant qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais.

Potter rompt le baiser, redescend sur sa gorge en délaissant des râles brisés. Sa poigne est puissante, tellement qu'elle lui fait perdre son peu de lucidité. Il faut qu'il respire. Même ça est devenu difficile. Potter glisse le long de son corps, se met à genoux, lèche son nombril. Les geignements de Drago se transforment en sanglots quand cette bouche s'aventure sur sa hanche, près de son aine.

— T'arrête pas, Potter, t'arrête pas, s'entend-il implorer d'une voix rauque alors même que ses jambes s'apprêtent à le lâcher.

Et il le fait, Potter descend plus bas, baisse encore son froc, écarte sa cuisse et dans un soupir foutrement parfait et désespéré, il en embrasse l'intérieur. Il glisse sa langue, saisit l'endroit sensible avec ses lèvres, mordille, lèche et Drago oublie de respirer tant l'orgasme est violent. C'est éblouissant et il s'arque pour le cueillir, la bouche ouverte sur un cri totalement silencieux.

Il met bien trois minutes à redescendre. Quand il parvient à ouvrir les yeux, Potter est debout, regard planté dans le sien, et referme sa chemise tout en se repaissant de ce qu'il perçoit dans ses iris gris.

— Je nous imaginais toujours allongés, lâche Drago, à bout de souffle, parce que sa bouche est une saleté de chose incontrôlable.

— La prochaine fois, promet Potter en mordant un sourire.

Drago déglutit et se dit que Blaise a totalement tort, réaliser un fantasme ne l'efface pas du tout, en tout cas pas s'il en croit le frisson d'anticipation qui dévale sa colonne vertébrale.

Meilleure foutue journée de sa vie. Il est tellement perché que même le cour d'histoire de la magie lui apparait cools. L'irritation causée par la légère barbe de Potter fait que chaque frottement de son pantalon à cet endroit est un putain de plaisir sans non qui lui colle un sourire rêveur sur la tronche jusqu'au soir.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son dortoir.

— Non, ha… non, stop, non, gémie la voix de Pansy alors que des grognements graves envahissent la chambre.

Drago écarquille les yeux, choqué, et fait demi-tour comme un automate.

Il passe l'heure suivante dans la salle commune, à se répéter qu'il lui faut oublier tout ce qu'il a entendu.

* * *

**Note De Fin De Texte : **Mon dieu, je me relis et juste, je suis timbré, c'est terrible. Je n'ai plus qu'à espéré que vous le soyez autant que moi, sans quoi, et bien, ce serait trop dommage. Si vous m'aviez vu rire en écrivant, je pense que ça vous aurait vraiment rappelé que la folie n'est pas qu'une légende. Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous vous soyez amusés autant que moi.

**Sinon : **Comme toujours, un mot, des maux, un propos, un à propos, des propositions, peu importe, je prends le tout. Vos commentaires restent la plus grande récompense des écrivaillons qui cherchent à vous divertir. Merci d'avance.

Bonne semaine, des bises.

Votre dévoué scribouillard,

M. Dray


End file.
